1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shaving devices, and more specifically to razor handles that provide a resilient pivotal connection to razor cartridges.
2. Background Information
In recognition that skin surfaces to be shaved are not planar, some modern shaving implements, commonly known as disposable safety razors, have a handle and a pivotally connected razor cartridge that are intended to be permanently coupled and disposed of as a single unit. Other safety razors include a disposable razor cartridge releasably connected to a reusable handle. The cartridge comprises a housing having at least one razor blade with a sharpened cutting edge disposed therein. During use, the razor cartridge can pivot relative to the handle about a pivot axis between a neutral, or at-rest, position and a rotated position. The razor cartridge can be adapted to pivot in one direction only away from the neutral position or in two directions. The ability of the razor cartridge to pivot between the neutral and rotated positions relative to the handle is desirable as this enables the razor cartridge and its associated razor blade(s) to maintain optimal contact with the skin surface being shaved during use. The handle is customarily provided with a biasing member that interacts with the razor cartridge to provide an at-rest position and to permit resilient pivotal movement of the razor cartridge away from the at-rest position in response to forces encountered during shaving. The bias force provided by the biasing member should be sufficient to prevent chatter of the cartridge in use but not be so great as to restrict or limit pivotal movement of the cartridge in response to the forces encountered during shaving.
The object of the present invention is to provide a safety razor having improved connection to and improved pivoting characteristics of a razor cartridge relative to a handle and manufacturing advantages for the handle.